


Skate Night

by almadsy



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: 80s roller disco, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love Triangle, Pre-Season 1, amanda and steve are dating and sam isn't happy about it, sam gets his ass BEAT, use of the r-slur by steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almadsy/pseuds/almadsy
Summary: Sam doesn't know how to skate. With the help of Amanda, he figures some things out. Granted, Steve isn't happy about it.





	Skate Night

The _Springfield Skateland_ all-night skate event started each Saturday at 9:00. It was the communal hotspot for Springfield High kids, drawing in a wide array of cliques that spanned from the skaters to the geeks, and back around to the jocks and valley girls. ****  
** **

Sam Beans didn’t really fit into any of those categories. He was more of the type to hang out in someone’s garage, getting high and watching Blade Runner in his pajamas for the tenth time. He was popular in the sense that he was singlehandedly supplying the entire student body weed and pills, but then again, no one is ever _really_ friends with their dealer.  ****  
** **

Tonight, however, Sam found himself in the parking lot of Springfield Skateland, smoking a cigarette and listening to a cassette tape from that underground _up-and-coming_ grunge band, Nirvana. ****  
** **

“Anyone home?” A voice as sweet as honey came from outside the window of Sam’s car- _his dad’s 1985 Delorean_ \- and he turned around in the driver’s seat to greet…  ****  
** **

“Amanda?” The confusion in his voice was plain as day. “ _You_ come here?” ****  
** **

“I should be asking you the same question.” Amanda leaned on the open window, a smile lingering on her lips. “I recognized your car. Didn’t think you were the type to come to this sort of stuff.” ****  
** **

Sam chuckled. “I’m not.” He admitted. “Just needed to get out of the house, I guess.” ****  
** **

“Well, the joint opened an hour ago.” Amanda said. “Have you been out here in your car the whole time like a loser?” ****  
** **

“ _Pfft_ , no.” Sam lied. “I just got here.” ****  
** **

“Then come on, Beans.” Amanda took it upon herself to open Sam’s car door and gesture for him to get out. “Steve sent me out here to grab his cigarettes, I don’t have all day.” ****  
** **

Sam’s heart dropped a little bit. She came with _Steve_ ? That douchebag on the tennis team that complained about his ecstasy prices, but bought from him anyways? _Yuck_. Just the thought of them together put a sour taste in Sam’s mouth. He’d never admit it aloud, but Sam had always had a thing for Amanda. She was delicate, beautiful, and a little bit crazy… But in a good way. A way that made him want to get to know her better. ****  
** **

By the time Sam had bought his ticket and rented some skates, he was already regretting his decision to go out. Mind-numbingly loud disco music played over the speakers as he laced up his skates in the carpeted area, and Sam almost wished he had taken a bump in his car before he came in. ****  
** **

“You don’t have to wait on me, you know.” Sam said to Amanda, who had already put her skates back on and was circling the island seat he was at.

She glanced back at him. “I know.” Amanda shrugged. “I’m waiting for Steve to notice I’m back.” ****  
** **

Sam never quite understood Amanda’s logic, but he wasn’t one to question it. Once he got his skates laced up and ready, he stood, rocking a bit at the imbalance. He looked to Amanda, who was watching him in amusement.  ****  
** **

“I told you, I don’t do this sort of stuff.” Sam said, to his own defense. ****  
** **

Amanda let out a laugh. “I can tell, loser.” She did a quick survey of the skating rink, then returned to address Sam. “If you need some help, I guess I could ditch Steve for a minute.” ****  
** **

“He’ll kick my ass in a heartbeat.” Sam said, half-joking but half-completely serious. ****  
** **

Amanda cocked an eyebrow at him. “You scared?” ****  
** **

“Of Steve?” Sam scoffed. “Never.” ****  
** **

“Then let’s go.” ****  
** **

Sam had been skating only a few times in his life, mostly at birthday parties when he was a kid. He wasn’t a big fan of the concept, as it allowed too many chances for him to fall on his ass and look like an idiot in front of everyone he knew. However, Amanda was pretty persuasive, and before he knew it, she was coaxing him off the poorly-designed neon carpet and onto the wooden floor of the skating rink. ****  
** **

To further impair his ability to form a coherent thought, there was a massive disco ball hanging at the center of the room, scattering colorful beams of light all around the floor and walls. Neon lights lined every wall, seeming to dance to the music, and it would actually have been pretty cool if Sam wasn’t fearing for his life. ****  
** **

“Just relax, try to focus on the space in front of you.” Amanda held back her laughter, watching Sam inch forward on his skates. ****  
** **

Sam usually had trouble balancing normally, so doing it on slick wood in roller skates was a feat in itself. It was like a fight between his brain and his body. Part of him _knew_ it was a simple concept, but the other was so fear-stricken that he was nearly left paralyzed. As he gradually became more comfortable with the new feeling, Sam gained the confidence to push off with his right foot and roll forward, next to Amanda. ****  
** **

“There you go, dummy,” Amanda praised him. Though Sam was too focused on the floor to look up, he could hear the smile in her voice. “Don’t over-complicate things, just move forward and you’ll get it.” ****  
** **

He wasn’t so sure if her advice was actually helping, but the words of encouragement were enough to fill Sam’s heart with a sense of determination. He pushed off again, this time with his left foot, wobbling all the way as he began to move steadily across the wooden floor. ****  
** **

And then, soon enough, he was _actually skating._ Albeit like a baby deer on ice, but he could feel the cool breeze in his hair and on his skin, and sure enough, he was _doing it_. Better skaters whizzed past him and Amanda, bouncing to the beat of the song, but he was more than content with where he was. ****  
** **

“You’re not too bad for a rookie.” Amanda said from beside him, clearly hindering her own ability in order to keep up with Sam’s slow pace. As if to taunt him, Amanda did some maneuver with her skates and then she was skating backwards in front of him, a shit-eating grin on her beautiful face. ****  
** **

Sam watched this in amazement and horror, afraid he’d fall on top of her or even make _her_ fall. “You bitch,” He laughed nervously. ****  
** **

“And to think you ever doubted me,” Amanda smiled and pushed her blonde hair out of her face. ****  
** **

For a moment, Sam got lost in the sight of her. Disco lights reflected off her skin and gleamed in the bright blue of her eyes, the breeze blowing her hair forward in a way that seemed almost… Cinematic? She glided backwards with the grace of a figure skater, not a care in the world. Sam was awestruck by Amanda. He always had been, of course, but the way she smiled, the way her face lit up with laughter whenever Sam stumbled… There was no doubt in Sam’s mind that he was falling in love with her- _hard_. ****  
** **

Ogling over Amanda, Sam forgot that he was, in fact, still skating. He felt his right skate catch as he angled it the wrong way, then suddenly his balance was thrown off and he was tilting backwards, _falling_ backwards, and he braced for the impact of his fall- ****  
** **

But he didn’t fall. Instead, Amanda grabbed Sam by his left hand and yanked him back to his feet, her other hand moving to his shoulder to stabilize him. And then they were both laughing at his clumsiness, Sam’s heart racing and his knees nearly turning to jelly. ****  
** **

“Thanks,” He said through laughter, his hand still gripping Amanda’s. ****  
** **

“I should’ve let you bust your ass.” Amanda giggled, and let go of him. ****  
** **

They had made a full loop around the skating rink at that point, all the way back to the carpeted area where they began. Amanda glanced to the edge, then began to lead Sam off the wooden floor and back to the safety of the carpet, making sure he didn’t slip and fall. The two of them sat down on the island seat next to the rink where they had initially laced up their skates, still laughing from Sam’s stumble. ****  
** **

“It’s official,” Sam said conclusively. “I hate roller skating.” ****  
** **

Amanda nudged him a little, shaking her head. “Don’t say that, you were doing good!” ****  
** **

“Up until I nearly killed myself!” Sam refuted, still smiling, still shaken. ****  
** **

“I told you to focus on the floor, not _me_.” Amanda teased smugly, and Sam felt his face getting hot. _Oops_. ****  
** **

The feeling was one that Sam had rarely experienced. He had fucked around, sure, but this was something pure and innocent, a dumb crush that just made him feel _good_ on the inside. Like he had been missing out on something that only Amanda could complete, and now that he let himself enjoy the feeling, he relished in every second of it. ****  
** **

… That is, until Steve showed up and the moment disappeared into thin air. ****  
** **

“Amanda, the fuck are you doing?” Steve walked up to the two of them, a mixture of accusation and temper plain as day in his face. ****  
** **

Amanda stood up from the seat as if she was trying to remove herself from the situation, caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to do. “ _Nothing_ , asshole, I was catching up with a friend.” ****  
** **

“You’re friends with _Beans_?” Steve smirked, then turned to address Sam. “You working tonight, kid?” ****  
** **

Sam wanted to point out that he was in the same grade as Steve, but he didn’t want to stir the pot. “Nah, I don’t have anything on me.” He said. ****  
** **

For Sam, _working_ meant selling drugs out of his car or his fanny pack, but he wasn’t carrying anything tonight. He only sold to Steve because he made money off of him and his friends, but even if he _did_ have anything, he sure as hell wouldn’t be selling to that prick tonight. ****  
** **

“Man, you really _are_ a loser.” Steve laughed low in his chest, and returned his gaze to Amanda. “You got my cigs, babe?” ****  
** **

Amanda felt around in the pockets of her jeans, pulling out a pack of menthols and handing it over. Steve took no care in jerking the pack from her hands and flipping it open, his expression immediately melting into disappointment and anger.  ****  
** **

“This one’s fuckin’ empty, Amanda, I told you to get the one I just bought.” He tossed the pack on the floor and screwed up his brows at he glared at her. “Are you fuckin’ retarded? You brought me an empty goddamn pack!” He raised his voice, attracting the attention of a few skaters. ****  
** **

“I- I didn’t notice, honey, I just grabbed the first one I saw, I knew you were waiting-” ****  
** **

“You knew I was _waiting_?” Steve exploded. “That’s why you went off with crackhead Beans, all over him like some _whore_?” ****  
** **

“I couldn’t find you!” Amanda shouted back, throwing her arms up in the air. “Besides, I saw you and Stacy earlier! She’s on the damn roller derby team, I’m sure she didn’t need _you_ to hold her waist and flirt with her the entire time!”

Steve’s silence was intimidating, and Sam listened on while he took his skates off and replaced them with his usual sneakers.

“Get your shit, we’re leaving.” Steve said coldly. ****  
** **

“ _But-_ ” ****  
** **

“We’re _leaving._ ” He repeated, grabbing her wrist forcefully. ****  
** **

Sam stood from the seat, putting a hand out as a warning. “Steve, man, you gotta chill.” ****  
** **

Steve scowled at him, fire in his dark eyes. “You got a problem, junkie?” ****  
** **

“Yeah, dude, I got a big problem with you treating Amanda like shit.” He mustered up the courage to confront Steve, standing as tall as he could- even though Steve still towered over him like a football player. ****  
** **

Steve was fuming. He looked at Amanda, then back at Sam, and then between the two again. Sam could almost see the gears in his gorilla brain turning as he put two and two together. ****  
** **

“You fuckin’ piece of shit-” Steve said, lunging at Sam, fist cocked back for a punch. ****  
** **

“Steve, _stop_!” Amanda yelled. ****  
** **

Steve landed a hard punch on Sam’s left cheekbone, sending him reeling back, holding the side of his face. Sam tried to return the blow, but Steve dodged his fist as it flew through the air, shoving Sam back onto the skating rink floor. This gave Steve time to recollect himself as he pursued Sam, delivering another blow to his face- a crack rang throughout his head, and blood poured from his nose as he fell to the hardwood floor. Everything was a blur from there, Steve kicking Sam in the ribs and shouting, relentlessly beating the shit out of him.

“Break it up, _now_ !” A skate security guard wedged himself between Sam and Steve, a hand on Steve’s chest as he held him back. “I want both of you _out_ of here!” ****  
** **

Steve shoved the guard off of him, glaring at Sam and Amanda one good time before he stormed out of the building. ****  
** **

“Sam, I’m so sorry,” Amanda rushed to his side, helping him stand and get back to the seat. Sam’s nose was gushing blood and every bone in his body ached, but he could still walk- for the most part. ****  
** **

“I think he broke my fucking nose,” Sam managed to croak out, catching the blood in his hands that dripped down off his chin. ****  
** **

The guard stood in front of the two. “Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to exit the building if you can.” ****  
** **

Sam nodded and stood- with the help of Amanda- and the two headed for the exit. ****  
** **

“Excuse me, miss, but I need to speak with you for a moment.” The guard stopped them, and Amanda shared a panicked look with Sam. “You’re not in trouble, it’ll just be a second.” ****  
** **

“I’ll wait outside.” Sam said to Amanda, clutching his side where Steve kicked him. ****  
** **

He hobbled out through the double doors at the exit, the adrenaline wearing off and exhaustion setting in. Coincidentally, Sam made it out just in time to see Steve’s shitty Beamer screeching out of the parking lot and down the main road. He’d chuckle if it didn’t hurt so much to do so. ****  
** **

It occurred to Sam, while scanning the parking lot, that he had parked the Delorean _way_ too damn far away. Instead of walking, Sam let his knees give and he slumped down on the curb, resting his head in his hands. He slowly came back to his senses, digging in his pocket for a pack of cigarettes and his zippo. He wedged a cigarette between his lips and flipped his zippo open, lighting the end and taking a long drag. ****  
** **

The door opened behind him, and he craned his neck around to see Amanda emerge, carrying her skate bag with tears in her eyes. ****  
** **

“I’m sorry, Sam, I didn’t mean for any of this to happen-” ****  
** **

“No, no, it’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Sam backpedaled quickly, trying to get up but failing as a searing pain shot through his chest. He winced and clutched his ribs, sitting back down. “What did the security guard say?” ****  
** **

Amanda sat down beside Sam on the curb, sighing. “Steve is banned from the rink now, but I convinced him to let you off with just a suspension.” She explained. “They aren’t gonna press charges because you’re both minors, but…” Amanda sniffled, wiping her eyes. “I’m just so sorry, I didn’t know he would-” ****  
** **

“There was nothing you could do, Amanda, don’t stress over it.” Sam assured her, placing a hand on her knee. “Your boyfriend is a loose fucking cannon, I shouldn’t have even shown up.” ****  
** **

Amanda shook her head, turning to look over at Sam. “I don’t even know why I’m with him.” ****  
** **

“Me either.” Sam said, admittedly, returning her gaze. The sign above them read “ _SPRINGFIELD SKATELAND_ ” in bright red neon, casting a warm glow over the both of them. “You could do so much better than that scumbag.” ****  
** **

Amanda chuckled a little and shrugged, looking down at the pavement. “I don’t know about that.” ****  
** **

“It’s true.” Sam said, and a short silence fell over the two. The music from inside continued to blare over the speakers, but now it was just a dull, muffled hum. Sam took in the moment, the simple beauty of it all, and took one last drag off his cigarette before putting it out on the curb. ****  
** **

“Uh,” Amanda broke the silence. “Since Steve ditched me, would you mind giving me a ride home?” ****  
** **

Sam smiled a little. “Of course.” ****  
** **

Sam took out the cassette tape in his car when they got in, favoring the local radio station instead. They stayed mostly silent during the ride to Amanda’s house other than the occasional comment about the music or half-assed joke about Steve’s stupid antics. Before long, Sam pulled into the driveway to Amanda’s mansion-like home. ****  
** **

“Thanks for the lift, Sam.” Amanda said sincerely, giving him a sympathetic smile from the passenger seat. “Take care of yourself, okay?” ****  
** **

“Don’t worry about me.” Sam let out a small laugh. “My dad’s done me in before, _way_ worse than Steve ever could.” He paused, thinking. “And I mean it, Amanda, you could do better than him.” ****  
** **

“ _Sam_ ,” Amanda lowered her gaze. ****  
** **

“He’s a self-entitled, abusive, egotistical scumbag, and you’re…” Sam gestured to Amanda. “You’re _you_.” ****  
** **

Amanda didn’t say anything, just sighed and unbuckled her seatbelt to get out of the car. Before she left, however, she leaned over the center console of the car and placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s lips, her hand brushing over the bruised side of his face. She pulled back and locked eyes with him for a moment, and then she was gone. ****  
** **

And, despite everything bad that came out of that night, the bruises and broken bones, Sam drove home with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> there might be a part two to this later on, it depends on how this one does! thanks for reading!


End file.
